


A Little Prick

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Fluffyish, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, archangel!Arthur, cupid!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Arthur admits something he meant to keep secret.





	A Little Prick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Confessions square on my Kink/Trope Bingo Card.  
> Thank you jambees221b for looking over this short little thing!

Arthur wondered what he had ever done to deserve being hounded by a Cupid. He’d never put a foot wrong and had always done as he’d been told. He tried to steer clear of the ridiculous angels, happy enough to just let them play their little games with mortals, but one Cupid in particular had taken a shine to Arthur and followed him day and night. It was tedious and Arthur had much more important things to worry about than some Cupid who thought it was entertaining to threaten an Archangel with an arrow to the ass.

“For the last time, I will snap your bow in two if you even mention shooting me,” Arthur threatened, pointing a finger at Eames.

“Darling, has anyone told you that you get this little wrinkle between your brows when you’re angry? It’s stunning,” Eames replied, completely ignoring Arthur’s murderous glare.

“Don’t you have someone else you could annoy?”

“Always. But you’re my favourite,” Eames whispered.

Arthur sighed heavily, refusing to acknowledge the warmth that spread through him at Eames’ words. He was an Archangel. He didn’t have time for mortal feelings. They were utterly ridiculous and Arthur had watched many cities reduced to rubble over some lovers quarrel.

“If you’d just let me prick you, just a little thing I promise, maybe you wouldn’t look so overworked, darling. A little love in your life could make a world of difference for you.”

“Don’t, Eames. I don’t have time for this,” Arthur huffed. Every day since Eames had taken to Arthur, that had been the only thing they talked about: how badly Arthur needed a little love in his life. But Arthur had plenty of things in his life, love would just be an unnecessary complication.

“Come on, just a little prick,” Eames insisted.

“No.”

“A teeny, tiny one.”

“Eames,” Arthur warned.

“It won’t hurt, I promise.”

“For goodness sake. I don’t need you to shoot me because I’m already in love, alright?” Arthur practically yelled at Eames, the outburst flowing from him without much warning. He only realised what he’d said when Eames didn’t respond.

Arthur played the words over in his head, wondering if he could take them back, if he could get Eames transferred somewhere else so he’d never be likely to run into him again.

“You’re in love? With whom?”

“With you, you idiot.”

“Oh,” Eames breathed.

If Arthur hadn’t been having some sort of heart attack, Eames’ surprised face would have been the perfect thing to commit to memory. But, since Arthur was fairly certain he was going to die, he had to settle for the small pleasure in rendering him speechless instead.

“Thank the Lord,” Eames murmured as he stepped forward into Arthur’s space, a soft smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
